Visit
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: The bullying goes too far and Kurt pays the price for the others' blind eyes. And Noah wishes he'd been smart enough not to try stealing that ATM, he would have been there for Kurt. Set several years in the future Noah is 46.


Summary: The bullying goes too far and Kurt pays the price for the others' blind eyes. And Noah wishes he'd been smart enough not to try stealing that ATM, he would have been there for Kurt.  
Set several years in the future Noah is 46.

* * *

Sometimes he goes back, goes back to say 'Hello', to tell him what's been happening, what the others are up to, how they are, not that he really talks to them anymore, they are friends still through Facebook but not much more than that.

He never sees anyone else, no one else comes to see him, not after his father died three years ago, no one comes to remember the boy who so wanted to get out, get away but whose chance was taken, stolen away from him.

He was the only one to come now, usually he was alone, prefered it even, but today was different.

Noah Puckerman shifted the bouquet of white roses and daisies in his hands before kneeling down to place them in front of the gravestone, dragging his fingers over the raised name as he sat down.

"Hey, Kurt." Noah said softly, "You'll never believe what just happened." Noah grinned, "I became President, no, really, not joking, I still haven't quite figured it out. I only ran because Santana and Brit' made me, she's my Vice-president, Santana, not Brittney, but that would have been fun."

Noah glanced over at one of his Secret Service Agents, who nodded once.

"We've already decided that we're going to work on how we treat the LGBTQ+ community, do you know that there are people that don't feel sexual desire, yeah, they're called Asexuals, and I think it's weird but, you know, to each their own." Noah shrugged, "I don't know how I got here, Princess, I mean the whole President thing, not being here in Lima again.

"I was thinking of stopping by McKinley, Finn works there now, with Quinn, surprisingly enough, they run the Glee Club together and Quinn also runs the Cheerios since Sylvester finaly retired. Mrs. Schuester is stll there with Mr. Schue, you probably remember me telling you Miss Pillsbury married him.

"Rachel invited me to one of her shows on Broadway, I haven't decided whether to go or not, she probably just wants to say that the President came to her show. She hadn't talked to me in almost ten years before the invite.

"I only really kept in touch with Santana, Brit', and Mr. Schue after high school, sometimes Finn drops a text or call but not often, Hell, even before high school ended I stopped talking to them, stopped going to Glee, I just couldn't go back after what happened, what they let happen to you."

Noah paused and ran his hand over his face and through his hair, absently missing the feel of his mohawk, but it had been years since he had had that type of hair cut.

"When I got back from juvie and the first thing I noticed was that you were gone, I asked where you were. Everybody was surprised, surprised I noticed or surprised by your absence I don't know, they didn't notice you'd been gone, didn't know where you were. Your dad, he filed a 'missing person's report three days before I got out.

"You'd been gone three days and no one knew where you were." Noah stopped, "I found you, I don't know if you remember, they'd thrown you into that old dumpster in the back, the one that doesn't get emptied everyday.

"Shit, Kurt, you were all broken and there was so much blood, too much. I called 911, but I knew there wasn't much chance, not after three days, I was surprised you were even awake to notice I was there, but you did, you looked at me so pained and happy, you were happy to be found, even if it was by me.

"When I climbed in next to you and held your hand, you looked so scared, and I just sat with you, sang you to sleep, you never woke after that but you were smiling when you closed your eyes that final time.

"Last thing you said was 'Thank you' and I don't think I ever deserved a 'thank you' less and I lied and told your dad you said you loved him and I stayed with him until Carole came to take him home.

"We used to see each other from time to time, we both came to see you, me less often than he did. He probably sees you every day now."

Noah grinned softly and his eyes snapped to his Secret Service as one tapped his watch.

"I gotta go, country to run, you now." Noah stood, "I'm thinking of making a new foundation for LGBTQ+ kids that get kicked out of their homes for being themselves, thinking of naming it the Tiara foundation, Mercedies told us about your Tiara collection. And maybe a place for the ones that don't feel safe where they are, when things start going too far, if they get scared to stay, It's going to be called Kurt's Place, or Kurt's Castle, Maybe Kurt's Palace, I'll talk it out with Santana and Brittney, see what they think."

Noah stood silently for a moment, "Good bye, Kurt, untill next time, it may be a while, but don't worry, you'll still get your flowers."

"All finished, Mr. President?" His main Secret Service Agent asked.

"Yes, Aiden, for today." Noah answered, he liked Aiden, Aiden reminded him a little of Kurt, silently judging his fashion choices, although Kurt never had been very silent about it.

"So, who was he?" Aiden asked, "An ex-Boyfriend?"

Noah glanced back at the silent grave, "No, Kurt wasn't an Ex, he was... he was.. he was something more than that and back then I was too blind to see it, we were too blind to see alot of things."

"Alright, Mr. President, where to now?" Aiden asked as he sat next to the driver after Noah got into the backseat, sometimes Noah missed driving himself, missed his old beatup truck.

"Let's go to McKinley highschool, I'm feeling nostalgic."

"Are you going to sing for us, Mr. President?" Aiden teased.

"Not for you." Noah said softly, watching Lima streets go by.

* * *

A/N: I don't even have an excuse for this except it was late, I don't know what song Noah sang to Kurt, 'You are my sunshine' is Cliche, and 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' isn't really a Noah song, but I'm leaning towards 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'. There's also the Idea that Noah stumbles his way through Defying Gravity because he knows it's Kurt's favorite song.

In the Noah is 46, I do not know how he bacame President but he's going to be good at it and his past doesn't bite him in the butt because he never lied about it to start with, he admits he was young and probably stupid but he's grown up.


End file.
